


Synchronous Vibrations: Bridge to Tempo

by BisexualCiscoRamon



Series: Synchronous Vibrations [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dildos, Earth 19 sexual activities, F/M, Vibrators, random breach usage, superpowers during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/BisexualCiscoRamon
Summary: Cynthia is on her earth missing Cisco. She decides to bring him in for some fun, Earth 19 style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm, I'm kind of hooked? I'm going to keep at this until I'm certain I'm done with it and then it'll be a nice neat collection of Cynco smut for all to enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Apparently I forgot to say this but I don't own anything but the ideas in my head. I'm just playing with these characters

Cynthia moaned and cursed loudly. She’d been frustrated for what felt like a week. Things had escalated on her earth so she had to stay around and perform her duties. What that meant was she hadn’t been able to visit Cisco in far too long. She’d missed him, so naturally using tech that was commonplace on her home she made a dildo that was an exact replica of the man she was synched with. She knew that the one wouldn’t be enough, so she clearly made extra with different twists. At the time, one of her longer ones was buried deep within her. She thrust it in and out of her, pressing the additional motor to allow for the vibrations to aid her actions.

She closed her eyes and tossed her head back, sensing her orgasm build for the first time today. The vibrations in her toy made it felt like it was thrusting into even farther than she could reach on her own. Her hips bucked and her legs convulsed, flailing about wildly as she held the dildo in place with one hand pressing down and trying to rub her clit with the other. As her climax washed over her she panted, trying to calm her breathing down. Her breath coming out in ragged pants as she felt her body return to normal.

Cynthia turned over after removing the toy fully, pulling the covers around over her slightly as she looked at her collection of toys displayed proudly in her room. At the moment there were quite a few modeled after Cisco, she wondered what he would think if all this. She grinned, knowing full well that his dick was probably hard at this very moment. Just how a boy that hot and horny was single on his earth, was beyond her but if she had her way he wouldn’t be for very long.

She toweled off, thankful that she didn’t have anyone to capture or pursue today. Since her time was her own she decided to have some fun with her abilities. What she was about to do was a little extreme, but she knew it was possible. As she concentrated on her target, she opened a breach just above her bed. Within seconds she knew that it worked because a very naked and very confused Cisco appeared in her bed with a resounding yet safe thud.

“What..where...Oh..You know you could warn me when you’re doing that I was just about to get into the shower” he playfully accused, truthfully not minding that she brought him here as she was on his mind a lot lately.

“Hmm, something tells me you’re going to be okay with it” she joked, eyes wandering over his naked body.

“So what’s the plan for the night then Gypsy” he questioned noticing the look on her face.

“That’s just my codename. If we’re going to keep this up and believe me we are. You should know my real name” she paused taking a breath and letting any nerves pass. “It’s Cynthia, Cynthia Reynolds” she offered with a smile and was relieved when he flashed her that cute grin of his.

“Wow only two times in bed and we’re already sharing personal details. You know this just might work Cynthia” he winked back enjoying knowing more about her. “So unless you want to shower first should we try to work up a sweat?” he suggested.

Her wordless reply was to push him down on her bed and grasp his cock. He chuckled slightly but went along with it, knowing full well that it was already a far better night than he had planned. She gave him a few strokes, happily groaning as he thrust up into her hand. Cisco bit his lip and a sound somewhere between a grunt and a groan escaped his mouth while she started to get working.

To say that she’d been thinking of this for a while would be putting it lightly, she moved both of them a bit in order to kneel between his legs. Cynthia leaned in placing a kiss on the tip of his dick licking slightly to tease him. His hips bucked and she knew that it’d be more fun to continue teasing him for a bit. Her tongue slid around the head, licking and nipping at it. She knew that he was loving it due to the way his legs shook. Hell, if that wasn’t obvious her powers would have kicked in and with their shared frequency she literally felt it like a shiver up her spine.

Cynthia opened her mouth and took his beautiful dick a quarter of the way inside her mouth and held it there. She was sucking it softly, yet intently, knowing full well that the practice with her toys had no doubt paid off. As she dove down taking more of his dick into her mouth, she noted how his legs parted for her exposing his ass. She briefly used her powers to snatch a slim vibrating dildo she’d made specifically for just this occasion. Pulling back slightly to catch her breath she winked at him.

“So eager to have your gorgeous ass played with. Ay Papi, que travieso!” she accented her desire for him transcending languages. She wished that she could convince him to stay, she'd probably make a convincing argument just by fucking him.

Cynthia popped her dildo into her mouth, sucking it while she stroked his slippery shaft in time with her actions. She quickly pulled it out and teased his puckered opening. Briefly breaking free from his body she grabbed her favorite lube and applied it where necessary. She ran the top of the toy around his rim and slowly slid it inside of him. Once he adjusted to the feeling she turned it on, relishing the look of shock and unbridled pleasure radiating from his face.

She left to toy inside of him, crawling up into the bed to kiss him. She was slow, deliberate in her movements and letting him process the feelings coursing through him. Her lips brushed his pulling back after kissing him repeatedly. He looked her in the eyes and between groans, leaned up to kiss her once again.

“This is...fuck...I’m totally fine to continue if you are” his voice warbling a bit as the vibrations kept alternating patterns and keeping him quite alert.

Cynthia smiled and slowly inched her way back down his chest, kissing her way over his skin licking at his stomach. She nipped at him a few more times, finally reaching his still erect cock. She was impressed with how long he’d held on to his erection, or maybe he was just insanely horny. Whatever the case was she took his throbbing shaft into her hand and gave him two slow but firm pumps, resting her fingers at the base of his cock. He shivered, hips quaking both due to the vibrator and her actions.

Cynthia leaned in and once more sucked at the sot head before her. She ran her tongue across the sensitive flesh, causing him to jump once more. She loved making him squirm like this and knew that he was close to finishing. She pulled back for the last time and with a slow soft kiss to the head of his cock, Cynthia straddled his waist once again and inched down to tease both of them at once.

She started to rotate her hips and move around, rubbing the tip of his hard cock up against her wet pussy. She knew that the two of them were so close and that both just wanted to come, but she couldn’t resist slowly taking him into her. His hands came up to her hips, resting gently naturally on her waist, she took things further by closing the remaining gaps that held them apart. 

“Fuuuck…” he moaned, finally inside of her, his orgasm quickly approaching as the two of them started to rock together, his hips thrusting up and down while holding on to her waist.

“Hmmm, yes baby. Fuck yes” she groaned, eyes closed as her head tilted back, her hands bracing herself on his chest. They’d fucked once before like this but this time Cynthia didn’t want it to end how her last time did. She continued to ride Cisco, letting him start to control the motions. Her hips moved in time against his, bucking and writhing as they continued to fuck. She never wanted it to stop, her face a wash of pleasure, lost in the feeling of him buried deep within her. She picked up the pace feeling his own approaching orgasm building along with hers. 

“Cynthia...I’m...Fuck I’m going to” he started to groan legs shaking as the vibrator continued to pulse and push him over the edge.

“Do it Cisco! Fucking cum Mi Amor. I need you to” she intoned in response, needing to cum with him.

The two reached for each other, fingers intertwined as they rode their orgasms to completion. Cynthia moaned happily, a blissful smile on her face as she let her afterglow creep up on her. She leaned back to turn the vibrator off, knowing that they’d get it out soon. 

“That...damn. You really know how to get things going don’t you?” he said with a winded grin, wondering just what else that she had planned.

“Hmm, it’s just how I like to start my day. I’ll show you the rest of it after the shower. That is if we can move after the shower” Cynthia shot back with a devious smirk. Now that Cisco was on Earth-19 she was going to do everything within her power to keep him there.


End file.
